


О доверии и чулках

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт листал новый выпуск Cosmopolitan, который ему во время обеденного перерыва подсунула Рейчел, когда Берри сказала:</p>
<p>– Смайт изменяет тебе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О доверии и чулках

– Фарфоровый! – Крик, прозвучавший прямо над ухом Курта, заставил парня прикусить язык Себастиана в его рту и стукнуться затылком об деревянный столб позади, в который Курта вжимал его бойфренд. Себастиан зажмурил от боли глаза и уткнулся головой в плечо Курта. Опять! Опять Сильвестр нашла их! – Не опять, а снова! – Прозвучал ехидный голос Сью. Курт стал оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, откуда же доносится звук. – Вот так надо головой мотать, когда парень предлагает тебе секс без презерватива, Куинн! 

Себастиан оторвал голову от плеча Курта и нашёл взглядом громкоговоритель, прикреплённый к одному из столбов. Рядом с громкоговорителем была установлена небольшая камера, о которой Курту лучше было не знать. Потому что иначе…

– Да-да, девяносто двести десять: новое-новое поколение, твоему парню лучше не знать о том, что я всегда слежу за вами. И о том, что я могу передать весь заснятый материал руководству канала Discovery для ещё одной никому ненужной передачи о вымирающих сурикатах. Потому что тогда Фарфоровый лишит тебя слащаво-слюнявых зажимок под трибунами. А без этой жалкой пародии на кино для взрослых мы все знаем, что ты станешь потерянным щеночком, бегающим за Леди Хаммел по пятам и выпрашивающим у него прощения, и лишишься капитанского поста. А следом за этим сядешь на лавочки, или того лучше, станешь талисманом команды и наконец-то сможешь надеть припрятанный тобой костюм Тимона и спеть «Хакуну-Матату». Поэтому да, ему лучше не знать об этом... – протянула женщина. Курт с паникой в глазах посмотрел на Себастиана; его щёки сгорали от смущения. – Упс, кажется, я уже проболталась.

Курт зыркнул на Себастиана взглядом, который Себастиан видел каждый раз после того, как провинился, и каждый раз перед тем, как его ожидала «неделя сближения с правой рукой», неделя, названная таким образом Финном, которому Рейчел не давала перед каждым соло-выступлением, ибо по её словам, ей нужно беречь силы и голос. Оно и понятно, почему Финн весь такой дёрганный, думал Себастиан: соло Рейчел получает очень часто.

*

Курт листал новый выпуск Cosmopolitan, который ему во время обеденного перерыва подсунула Рейчел, когда Берри сказала:  
– Смайт изменяет тебе.

Это было… Курт не мог найти подходящего слова, что именно это было и что он испытал, услышав эти слова. Он снова прошёлся взглядом по статье «26 признаков того, что парень изменяет тебе». Как иронично. Хотя, этот журнал ему дала Рейчел…

– С чего ты это взяла? – безразличным голосом спросил Курт. Себастиан не изменял ему, в этом Курт был уверен. Они были друзьями ещё с самого детства, с того момента, когда маленький Себастиан попытался отобрать у Курта его чайный сервиз. 

– Ты мне не нравишься, – прошепелявил тогда Курт, у него только выпал передний зуб, за который Зубная Фея принесла ему золотистые туфли для степа, о которых Курт мечтал вечность.

– Смешно, – ответил Себастиан. И зачем только мама Курта позвала в гости семью Смайтов с их зализанным гелем Драко Малфоем? – Ты не нравишься мне тоже, Беззубик. 

Вот так и началась их дружба. Точнее, она началась с того, что Курту удалось с помощью шан-жа-та, или как ещё называлось это слово, заставить Себастиана наливать ему и его подругам чай в миленьком сиреневом фартучке. 

Себастиан Смайт был лучшим другом Курта. А Курт был его лучшим другом. И они через многое прошли вместе. И в свои пятнадцать Курт даже писал фанфикшн по Сумеркам с сюжетом его жизни, где он в роли Беллы влюблён в своего лучшего друга Эдварда, которому безумно нравится как мужское, так и женское внимание, и который пользуется своим естественным очарованием (и прессом), чтобы затащить парней в постель. Но потом всё обернулось так, что в жизни Беллы появился Джейкоб (роль которого исполнял Сэм Эванс, который на самом деле был просто хорошим другом Курта), и Эдвард, наконец, понял, что Белла – любовь всей его жизни. 

Рейчел вырвала журнал из рук Курта и начала эмоционально пояснить ему:  
– Большая часть людей, за которыми он следит в Инстаграме, – невероятно горячие парни. И на своих снимках они не стесняются показывать то, в чём их мать родила.

Курт вздохнул. 

– Рейчел, если Себастиан не хочет следить за твоей зависимостью гольфами, это не значит, что он изменяет мне. 

– Но, Курт, – тут же запротестовала девушка. – Ты видел, что те парни пишут под его фотографиями? – Рейчел выудила из своих гольф телефон, пару раз щёлкнула по экрану и стала читать вслух: – «Я потерял свою девственность, можно мне заполучить и твою?»

Курт повёл бровями, и Рейчел согласно кивнула:  
– Да, ты прав, это не в счёт. Единственный человек, думающий, что Смайт – девственник…

– Его мама, – остановил Рейчел парень. – На прошлых выходных она подарила нам кольца чистоты. Так не хочется огорчать её, когда Себастиан забеременеет, – наигранно удручённо вздохнул Курт.

Рейчел зарделась краской.

– Послушай дальше: «Если бы я проследил за тобой домой, ты бы оставил меня?»

– Ну, это звучит пугающе. И Бастиан рассказывал мне об этом. Мы пришли к выводу, что это Бен-Израиль, он долгое время повсюду таскался за Себастианом с камерой и говорил, что Себастиан – его муза.

– Смайт всегда хотел попасть на телевидение, – громко ахнула Рейчел, – а ты знаешь, как это случается в шоу-бизнесе. Вот они с Джейкобом…

Курт закрыл уши ладонями и начал напевать «Бла-бла-бла, я не слышу, бла-бла-бла, надеюсь, при встрече с Барбарой, тебя стошнит на её великолепные туфли». Когда он убедился, что его подруга смолкла, убрал ладони от ушей.

– Курт, ты позарился на святое! – обиженно протянула она, после чего продолжила пялиться в экран телефона. – «Розы красные, фиалки синие, Себастиан Смайт, ты должен быть со мной, а не с таким невероятно талантливым человеком, как Курт, потому что все дуэты Курта Хаммела принадлежат невероятно-невероятно талантливой, одной и единственной Рейчел Берри». Кто-то думает так же, как и я, Курт, с общественным мнением не поспоришь, – помотала девушка головой.

– Рейчел, называя фейковый аккаунт СледующаяБарбара и печатая этот комментарий на репетиции, после того как я спел песню Тейлор Свифт с Бастианом…

– Но это наша песня, Курт! – Рейчел со злостью спрятала телефон обратно и схватила Курта за руки, тут же крепко сжимая их. 

– Это не наша песня, Рейчел, – немного раздражённо ответил Курт. – И это Себастиан поёт Тей не только в душе, но и во время…

– Не продолжай! – пискнула Рейчел, вырывай руку и прикрывая рот Курта своей ладонью.

Парень только сбросил руку и мотнул головой.

– И вообще я не понимаю, как комментарии, которые оставляют другие парни, а не Бастиан, говорит о том, что он изменяет мне.

Рейчел снова достала телефон, провела указательным пальцем по экрану, после чего показала его Курту.

– «Выглядишь горячо, бро, все дамочки должно быть твои, с такими-то глазами и губами», – процитировала она. 

Курт, которому эта ситуация порядком надоела и которому совсем не по душе было то, как Рейчел говорила о его парне, сделал глубокий вдох, выдох, и медленно произнёс.

– После всего, что ты сказала, Рейчел, я тебя ещё долгое время не зафолловлю снова…

– Но, Курт!..

– И этот комментарий Себастиан оставил своему старшему брату Барри, с которым они почти что идентичные близнецы, и оставил он этот комментарий только потому, повторяюсь, что они настолько похожи. Бастиан любит называть себя красавчиком, большая часть комментариев в его инсте оставлены им же. Два единственных человека, которые были удостоены его «похвалы» комментариями, – Барри и я. Помнишь то фото, где мы с ним вдвоём на мой день рождения? – спросил он. На кивок Рейчел, Курт продолжил: – Себастиан написал: «Ничего так, с парнем слева я бы переспал». Угадай, кто был слева?

Рейчел вздохнула, заранее зная ответ, Курт звонил ей тем вечером, жалуясь на своего бойфренда.

– Да, именно. И угадай, кто ни с кем не спал той ночью?

Рейчел сложила руки на груди в оборонительном жесте.

– Ладно, социальным сетям нельзя доверять. Но мы можем проверить его с помощью смс-флирта.

Курт помотал головой.

– Что бы ты не задумала, Рейчел, я не буду в этом участвовать.

– Но я купила новую сим-карту и сделала заготовки текстов на этих прелестных розовых карточках, пахнущих лавандой… – пробормотала она в спину уходящему Курту. – Здесь даже есть звёздочки.

*

Себастиан качал бицепс в мужской раздевалке вместе с Финном, Сэмом и Паком, потому что за лето Эванс успел стать ещё больше, и возможно с Куртом они просто друзья, но и Себастиан когда-то был просто другом Курта, а Сэм может скрывать от кого угодно, что это его натуральный цвет волос, но Себастиан видел, как Курт помогал ему покупать какую-то хрень для волос, то ли осветлитель, то ли краску. Он так усердно поднимал и опускал гантели, наблюдая за тем, как это же делает Сэм, и думая что-то вроде: «Ага, Рыбий Ротик, качай плавнички, далеко ты с ним не заплывёшь, потому что, у меня сильный хвост… то есть ноги, и, кажется, я перегрелся на поле», когда его позвал Пак.

– Смайт, твой телефон звонит. – А телефон и впрямь звонил. – Классная песня. Прямо про тебя.

Себастиан усмехнулся. Пусть саундтрек ко второй части «Гадкого Я» в качестве звонка поставила его младшая сестрёнка, он был непонятно почему доволен.

– Привет, Курт, – ответил он, поднимая телефон левой рукой и ни на секунду не переставая качать правую, потому что Сэм, треска, мать его, перекачанная, продолжал с удвоенной силой поднимать гантель, любуясь своим бицепсом. Наблюдая за Эвансом, Себастиан чуть не прослушал, что Курт попросил дать трубку Сэму, потому что у того, видимо, выключен телефон, а им нужно поговорить. Себастиан недовольно передал свой драгоценный BlackBerry в руки парню. Единственное, что радовало Смайта в этой ситуации, – это то, что Сэм тут же бросил гантель на пол, перемолвился парой слов с Куртом, отдал телефон Себастиану и ушёл. Ну, теперь у Себастиана больше шансов заполучить железные мышцы.

– Не сломай гантель, Невероятный Халк, – хохотнул Пак, показывая Финну то, с каким усердием Себастиан тренируется.

– А ты гляди не перенапряги единственную извилину в голове своим плоским, как новый iPhone, юмором, – усмехнулся Себастиан. Он отложил гантель в сторону, потому что ему пришло сообщение. 

«У тебя есть телефон? Я хочу одолжить его, чтобы позвонить Господу и сказать, что один из его ангелов пропал».

– Кажется, мне написал твой одноизвилинный брат, Пакерман, – хмыкнул Себастиан, протягивая телефон парням. – Конечно, у меня есть телефон, твой брат отправил на него смс.

– Да Джейк по девочкам вроде, – протянул Ноа, потирая ирокез.

– Неизвестный номер, – заметил Финн.

– Так ты весь такой тугодум из-за того, что куришь трубку, Холмс? – поинтересовался Себастиан.

– Не клёво, чувак, – мотнул Финн головой. – Я помог тебе спрятать все ружья Бёрта, а ты…

– Ладно-ладно, прости, здоровяк. – Финн и правда спас его, потому что на следующий день Бёрт застал его и Курта в довольно компрометирующем положении, хотя Себастиан просто помогал Курту распутать наушники, что ж в этом такого. Ну ладно, возможно в тот момент они немного отвлеклись на распутывание языков друг друга или их запутывание, или это ужасное сравнение…

– Что ты ответишь? – с интересом спросил Пак.

– Эм, – протянул Себастиан. – Ничего? Если бы мне и хотелось пофлиртовать с кем-то, то точно не с таким скучным ничтожеством.

– Эй! – возник Финн. – Возможно, это не ничтожество, а просто… человек, который… влюблён в тебя?

Пак поиграл бровями, глядя на телефон.

– Ну же, спроси, во что он одет?

Себастиан притянул телефон к груди, словно боясь, что эти два придурка выхватят его и напишут что-то.

– У вас что, интернет отключили и нет доступа к порно? Или Куинн и Рейчел окончательно свихнулись на соперничестве друг с другом и решили стать лесбиянками? Радужный флаг им в руки, меня в покое оставьте, мне нужно ещё над трицепсом поработать.

Но парни так просто не сдались, и уже через пять минут им удалось отобрать телефон из рук Себастиана, занятого тренировкой.

– Он ответил, что одет в чулки, юбку и блузу, а ещё у него чудесная брошь Hello Kitty, – слишком удовлетворённо протянул Ноа. 

– Это точно он, а не она? – спросил Себастиан.

Финн только поглядывал из-за плеча Пакермана на экран телефона.

– Он. И он любит таких плохих парней, как ты.

– Геи прекрасны тем, что пишут такие вот вещи, – заявил Пакерман. – Самую большую шалость, которую я слышал от Сантаны после секса с ней, – «Не забудь вынести мусор, когда будешь уходить».

– Сантана лесбиянка, – напомнил Себастиан.

– А твой дружок хочет узнать, есть ли у тебя парень, – прочёл Пак, уже даже не обращая внимания на Себастиана. – Чёрт, чувак, да это же проверка. Рейчел такую же хрень с Финном проделывала, а потом у него синие шары две недели были. И зачем он Сэма позвал? Проверить тебя. Да я ирокез сбрею, если это не так…

– Эй! Не две недели, а всего четырнадцать дней! – возмутился Финн. – И это не проверка. Курт ведь не стал бы делать такого. Напиши, что хочешь встретиться…

Себастиан, точно так же как и Пак, уставился на Финна взглядом, полным подозрения.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я написал, что хочу встретиться?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы он написал, что хочет встретиться? – переспросил Пакерман.

– И изменил твоему брату? – всё так же не веря, продолжил Себастиан.

– И изменил твоему брату? – вторил Пак.

– Хватит повторять за мной, Ноа… – сказал Смайт.

– Хватит повторять за ним, Ноа… – повторил Финн.

– Что мать вашу происходит? Рассказывай, Финн, иначе я попрошу мою маму рассказать тебе о сексе… – грозно прошептал Себастиан.

На том и сговорились.

*

– Хэй, детка! – пропел Себастиан, замечая Курта в компании Эванса в хоровой. – Чем занимаетесь?

Доверие – главный залог хороших отношений, а поэтому…

– Сэм и Майк помогали мне с танцевальной рутиной, – улыбнулся Курт, целуя щеку Себастиана, но Себастиан, одарённый не только красотой, но и хитростью, вовремя подставил губы и втянул своего парня в сладкий поцелуй.

– А где Майк? – проговорил он в губы раскрасневшегося Курта. Он не слишком любит проявление чувств на людях, но раз Сэм – представитель семейства тресковых, то беспокоиться не о чем.

– Пошёл купить воду, – ответил Курт. Он вздохнул, как каждый раз вздыхал после поцелуев Себастиана, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым. – Я бы попросил тебя помочь, но твоя прошлая помощь с наушниками ничем хорошим не закончилась…

Себастиан взял Курта за руку и прошёл с ним обратно к стульям, где сидел Сэм.

– Я бы так не сказал. И не поверишь, что сделала твоя чокнутая подружка, – начал Себастиан. – Она решила поймать меня на измене тебе.

– За самоудовлетворением, что ли? Последние полгода ты реагируешь только на Курта и на себя, – усмехнулся Сэм.

– Не я любовался на свои бицепсы минут пятнадцать, – проворчал Себастиан. Было немного обидно, хотя не особо. Возможно, он теперь и не свободный мужчина, но ладно, блин, он признаёт самому себе, что Курт того стоит.

– Здесь есть, чем любоваться, – подмигнул Сэму Курт. – И ты забыл про нездоровую любовь Себастиана к Барри, Сэмми.

– Сэмми… Лосяра, а не Сэмми! – передразнил Себастиан. – Так вот, Рейчел написала мне и захотела встретиться, да ещё и Финн в этом был замешан, но мы с Паком кое-что придумали.

Курт только и подумал, что его окружают дети малые. А потом Себастиан снова полез целоваться, ну, и ладно, больше он не думал ни о чём. 

*

Рейчел была восторженна и буквально вприпрыжку неслась в номер отеля с камерой в руке. Она всё снимет и докажет Курту, что Себастиан не достоин его.

Ничто не могло подготовить её к Финну, одетому в чулки, юбку и блузу, и чудесную брошь Hello Kitty.

А Финн не был особо огорчён, секс вышел ничего так, хотя Рейчел почему-то вспоминала пару раз Куинн…


End file.
